Nothing Turns Out As Planned
by LeaveItUnspoken
Summary: The not so simple life of Dominique Aurora Whyte, as she struggles with Family Feud, Friendship Feud and over-all her mothers blood purity rules, is there someone out there that can help her? The Marauders? Lily? Severus? Regulus? 5th Year Marauder era RR
1. MILF!

**A/N; This is a new story. Part one in what I hope to be a trilogy, or near enough anyway. It features a new character Dominique Aurora Whyte or Domino/Rory Whyte. Starts at 5th year Marauders Era. The best era. Next to Tonks' and Fred&George's of course! So here it is!**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own any recognisable characters, pictures, spells, places etc. I do however own the plot line(s) and Dominique Aurora Whyte and any other OC that pops up_. **

**

* * *

****Nothing Turns Out As Planned. Ever.**

_Chapter One – Getting Ready_

_**Domino's POV**_

'Lily,' I said in a stern but playful tone, 'remind me why I'm going to this Parker Ball thing again! When I could be still in bed warm looking out at the beautiful snow falling.' I said wistfully thinking of what I should be doing, instead of plastering my face with make up and doing my hair. Life was sooo unfair.

'Awk shut your moaning! Firstly it's the Potters Annual Christmas Ball. Secondly because this will be a great way to meet new people! Aren't you transferring over to Hogwarts before the new year? And thirdly because you love me,' Lily turned and smiled angelically at me, whilst searching frantically for her other blue pump.

I pondered on this for a couple of minutes...

Plus side; Hot boys, check out this James Potter Lil's is on about all the freaking time, get away from the house, get uncontrollably drunk and make new friends.

Negative side; miss out on an opportunity to sleep, no warm bed... Unless I got lucky..

Looks like I was going to the Potters Christmas Ball then.

I, Dominique Aurora Whyte or Domino to most people, was also transferring my ass outta the oh so prim and proper Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts. Well I was more kicked out of Beauxbatons, as they did not like the fact that I used 'my beautiful stick' in an unruly manner eg pick fights, beat some ass, win and become a champion fighter. Instead of going to my ballet lessons. Like I needed them. I liked to dance yeah, but not all swish and point toe stuff. That wasn't me! At all. But the whole getting kicked out of my last school was just a minor detail that, being the new kid on the block would just need to fit in. Take note of the sarcasm used.

We were in Lily's pale lilac room, make up, various items of clothing and all sorts if beastly Muggle products that claimed to 'enhance' your beauty were lazily left around an originally tidy room. Lily didn't need any if them though, and boy did she know it. She was naturally pale like myself, although in the sun she would get cute little freckles while I would just get burned, her fire engine red hair was near enough elbow length and naturally straight whereas my -naturally- blonde hair was curly enough for the both of us. She had piercing green eyes that had a habit of captivating people, while my eyes were just a boring grey colour. Nice. Lily was about half a foot taller than me, so naturally I spent most of my life in heels, just to try to reach chin level with Lily.

We were nearly ready, Lily had found her shoe under Petunia's bed. She was in a pale blue borderline dress that just hit her knee. Her hair was curled and placed atop her head, with a brief ponytail to the side.. Her make up was light and she looked gorgeous. I on the other hand had chosen a plum ruffled dress that finished mid thigh. And a pair of beige ankle boots. My make up was heavier around the eye area, and a paler lip than Lily's. I was just putting the finishing touches to my hair, who was I kidding, I just scraped it back and pulled a few wispy hairs loose. Done!

'Lily! That Parker bloke is here for you!' came a nasally voice. That would go well with a horse like face. Buck toothed 16 year old jealous sister. Hmmm. That fits Petunia to a T. Well to an A.

Lily was mumbling to herself with the words 'not', 'Potter', 'Parker', 'with', 'what's', 'people', 'these'

'I still can't get over how she is your sister! She's beastly!' I whispered to her as Petunia was standing at the door, her jaw nearly hitting the floor and her eyes bulging out if their sockets, in a rather unattractive way. The 1950's housewife look dress she had begun to wear thanks to her ghastly new boyfriend Vernon, wasn't helping her out either.

'Oh Pet, put it back in. S'not like you haven't seen your sister dressed up before is it.' Lily snapped back at Tunia.  
They were having a lot of fights lately. Well they always had. Lily was no doubt the favourite of their parents. And Petunia resented that. But they had progressed from calling one another freaks, too more stealthily used words of hurt. I may have had a little bit of influence on Lily's retaliations.

'Oh, shut up freak! I wasn't looking at you! Domino you look... Wow!'

I wasn't paying attention to thier fight, as I had been stuck in the middle of them for so long now. I was busy trying to clear up Lily's bomb site of a bed room, I was in the middle of packing all the make up back into its case. Until I heard my name. So of course me being that intelligent I said ...

'Huh?'

'I... I mean... you look... wow...Wait a minute! That Parker dude is downstairs! Hurry up and get down there! NOW! Sheesh! Can't you take orders from the ELDEST child! Mum and Dad left me in charge!' I softly chuckled. She acted more like a 6 year old than a 16 year old.

'We better get down to the 'Parker' boy before Petunia compliments you again, and before Vernon arrives for a little bit of cake!' I jokingly shivered and we trotted down the stairs to finally meet James Potter.

_**James' POV**_

I stood nervously in Lily's muggle living room. Her parents didn't seem to be in as Petunia was, er, more than welcome to see me, even though she had a boyfriend, who I was sure must of been blind. To say the least. As she bounded up the stairs as I finally was able to get out that I was only dressed in attire to get Lilykins and her friend Domino or something. It was Lily's first yes, to a world famous Potter Ball. It took her long enough. Till 5th year. Nevertheless she said yes. Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

I had arrived here by floo within another witches residence just down the road, SHIT! how are we supposed to get there, there was no way that Lilykins will want to go back by floo and ruin what I'm sure will be a wonderful dress. We could use brooms? Though I'm sure Lily probably doesn't have one. And it wouldn't be best to use a broom in a dress. Not that I've tried or anything! I should of arranged a port key! Man! I'm screwed! Not literally. Sadly. My heart belongs to Lilykins... maybe she will come up with something.

The Potter Ball for under 17's wasn't a highly formal event. The guys just wore a shirt, jeans and a suit jacket (blazer), while most of the girls wore knee length party dresses. But then again. Did I tell Lily what the dress code was? What if she came down in a massive ball gown! She'd be so embarrassed! Well, Lily is always embarrassing herself so I let that one slide.

I waited for about 10 minutes, I filled the time by looking around and looking at the pictures on the walls. I learned from Muggle Studies that the pictures didn't move. Which sounds a lot stranger than it actually was. There were a few baby photos of Petunia and Lily. Then when it came to about the age of 10, some very pretty little blonde girl was standing with them. I so did not just perv on a ten year old. Then from what looks like last summer, it was just Lily and the blonde girl, she reminded me of someone I had seen at Hallowe'en over at Sirius' place. But then I can't be sure. There were a lot of hot blondes there.

I heard some bickering coming from the stairway, then I turned round to see two of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. No not Petunia! Lily looked smashing as per usual, but then the blonde girl who was trying to contain her laughter but failing obviously, she looked exquisite. The exact same one from the picture. Wow. Wait. I do know her. She was at the Blacks family get together. Oh shit.

_**Domino's POV**_

We stood in the Evans' living room rather awkwardly. To say the least. I felt as if I knew James Par-Potter, and I feel as if we met around the summer time. Not that long ago in fact. As I was studying him I realised what he was wearing. He had a Muggle Rock t-shirt Iron Maiden (Good taste anyway) on underneath a pin strip blazer and plain black rather skinny legged suit trousers on underneath. That's when it hit me.. Word vomit!

'Oh my God! It's you! From that Black Family get-together thing from the summer! It's me Domino,' I rushed out to hug him. He was the one who helped me calm down a seriously drunk Black brother. His mum wasn't too happy that he had invited his friends – James, a sandy blonde haired hottie and a rather weedy looking boy. I tripped over the edge of the floral rug, but James had quick enough reflexes, from Quidditch if I remember correctly, to catch me.

'That's not the first time you fell into my arms,' he said with a wink and we embraced. 'Oh... well that leaves any awkward introductions out of the way. Wait! If you already knew him then why were you calling him Parker all day?' Lily asked with what seems as genuine confusion. As I stepped back out of the hug from James, to walk back over to Lily, I sent a look Petunia's way that clearly said 'I think you are done here don't you?' She took the hint and left.

'Hey, I didn't realise who he was 'till I seen him Lily-petal, right so shall I call a taxi then?' It was my turn to throw a wink his way. I knew he had come by Floo as his suit smelt all sooty.

'Oh right, yeah, sure.' Lily said with a slight look of complexity on her face as she stood bewildered at James. Probably wondering how he had arrived here.

I popped into the kitchen through the glass French doors to use their land-line. Leaving Lily and James alone. I dialled the number for the taxi and ordered it to come by in ten minutes to pick us up, I went over to look out the back window to look out at the neat Muggle garden that lay before me. Mr and Mrs. Evan's were very keen gardeners, though they didn't go all out extravagant. Everything in the garden was neat and tidy. There was a soft knocking coming from the back door. I opened it rather hesitantly and see none other than Severus Snape.

'Oh hey Sev, now is probably not the best time, me and Lil's are about to go out somewhere, maybe later yeah?' Before I could shut the door in his pale, waxy face he wedged a massive boot in the way, so I couldn't shut the door.

'Just let me in Rory, gosh, you look very nice, were are you's off to?' He said in his monotone voice that always made me wonder did he mean the compliments or not. He slid in past the door as I stood frozen for a couple of minutes. I had heard about Lily's and Sev's latest fight. Again. Though she seemed adamant about forgiving him this time.

'Er, the Potter Christmas Ball thing, I got kicked out of Beautiful Sticks sure, so Lil's thought it would be a great idea to introduce me to people. Though I don't know why. I've got you, but whatever. Free stuff, free food, free alcohol, I'm not going to complain right?' I chuckled nervously as we were walking rather slowly towards the door that concealed James and Lily. We paused before I popped my head around the door.

'Lily? We have a visitor, and could you try to be polite, don't want any lines, on lovely Lily's face now do we?'

'What are you on about now …' Lily's face turned from confusion to fury in record timing, all in the short space of time it took Sev to pop his head round the door. '

Hey Lily, Potter.' He spat out James' name.

'How nice to see you too Snivellous,'

'No back up today then Potter?'

'No, they are already at MY party. And what about your's? Can't stand being around you outside school?' Lily sniggered at that statement.

'HEY! Don't talk to Sev like that. I don't care what you call each other, but while you's are in my presence you WILL be civil. If you can't say anything nice, then DON'T say anything at all. All is over calling someone a Mudblood. Seriously Lil's there is a hell of a lot worse you've been called. Just grow up the lot of you, sheesh!'

'Yes, but my FRIEND Domino, he's supposed to be my friend! Friends don't call friends derogatory names Dom!'

'Firstly you said he IS supposed to be your fried, hence! Not the past, meaning you still think of him as a friend, and two I call you bitch, ho, whore, slut, Squishy all the time?'

'Oh, look at you miss I can actually listen to a conversation and NOT be wasted all the bloody time...'

'Hey! Rory isn't wasted all the time, just cause you can't lighten up and have a good time Lily.'

'Don't you DARE speak to me Snivelous! It has nothing to do with you! I don't have to drink to have a good time!'

'Yeah, cause everyone's way of a good time is to read a manky old book!'

'SHUT UP! EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND GET OUT! YOUR TAXI IS HERE!' Petunia was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking absolutely livid and flustered wearing a lot less than earlier.

'It's okay Tunic, I don't feel like going anymore, I'll go get changed then you and Vernon can go upstairs.'

'No, please Dom, I'm sorry, can we just go already, I don't want to be here anymore. Please, I can't go without you.' Lily said, pleading with her eyes

'I hate you Lily Evans, I simply hate you. Okay, but let me say goodbye to Sev, meet ya in the taxi.'

'YAY! Okay, make it quick though!' I walked up to Sev and hugged him for a few moments, he put his arms around me too and we stood and hugged.

'I'll probably be in Slytherin you know, CJ is too. And well I'm a lot meaner than her, she's such a wee wimp.' I said trying to lighten the mood, I know Sev was hoping Lily went to Slytherin, his first friend, but she was sorted into Gryffindor instead. He simply smiled at me, a sad smile, but a smile all the same, a proper smile, which he had just for me and Lily, we waved goodbye to Petunia and left the house. He went left back to his house and I went right, towards the Taxi, towards a new life.

* * *

We arrived outside the Potter's Mansion at 6pm. It wasn't as big as I thought it would be, though it was pretty big. We walked in after I paid the Taxi man - £45.89. Who knew the Potters lived that far away from Lily!

The place was covered from head to toe (figuratively) in glitter. A Winter Wonderland. It was perfect, though I felt under-dressed immediately when I saw Mrs. Potter. Though dress code was different when you were over 17, she still looked magnificent, she was in a stunning navy dress that hugged her figure then flared out around the knee. She walked towards us.

'WOW, what a MILF' Three confused faces turned around to see 3 boys stand behind us, one with ebony locks and rather tall, around Lily's height, maybe taller. The hot sandy haired boy I had seen before and then there was the fat, wet looking one. Nice.

'I never thought I'd hear the day when someone actually spoke my language!' I gave a pointed look at Lily, she was into a lot of Muggle Literature, so she was always using words like hence and therefore, such a waste of valuable breathing time if you ask me. I was more into abbreviations. Like MILF for instance.

'I'm totally agreeing, you look rather MILF-ish today Mrs. P' I said while curtsying for her.

'What does MILF mean?' I heard James ask. I tutted while Ebony boy replied 'Mother I'd like to..' but was cut off by what looked like a bone breaking hug by the women herself.

'It's so lovely to see you again Sirius.'

'Nice to see you again too Mom!' 'James, why don't you introduce us to your TWO lady friends.'

'So you don't remember me then Mrs. P? Was I that memorable to you?... Okay that sounded totally wrong but you get my point!'

She paused for a second before it finally dawned on her, 'No. WAY! Little Aurora? Is that you! AHHH!' She screamed and pulled me into a bone crunching hug that she had given Ebony boy.

'Wait.. you know HER too? This is getting beyond a joke now.' Lily was getting pissed at how I was living in France but yet knew more Wizarding families than her.

'It's called being sociable Lily. Every kid had to do it when they were 10, but in my case 5 'cause I was being carted off to France in the next few years. So sad, I know.'

'And who is this beautiful lady then? Hmmm' Said Mrs. P as she turned to a now bright red faced Lily. I turned my attention to my favourite subject – boys.

'H-He-Hello, m-my n-name is P-P-P-Peter.'

'Hey there P-P-P-Peter, I'm Domino, nice to meet 'cha, I guess?'

'Sirius Black, I do believe we meet though, over the summer, yes?'

'Awww shit! What one are you? Is Orion your dad?'

'Erm yeah he is, why?'

'Oh, one of the Black brothers then? Shit one man.'

'Er why?'

'Means, we have a lovely ball to attend/crash soon, around Easter I think it is this time. Or something. Can not wait!'

'The Black and Whyte Ball thing? You were invited to that? Who invited you? I wasn't allowed to invite anyone!' I had noticed the other two boys had left us to ramble on about our blood purity traditions. After all the Black and Whyte Ball was a great event, were everyone associated with either the Black or Whyte family was to be joined in dance, though you had to be a pure-blood and still recognised as part of the fmily.

'I'm Dominique Aurora Whyte, don't need an invite,' I simply stated.

'Ahh Dominique Aurora Whyte, we meet again.' Said a voice I'd never expect to meet again...

* * *

**A/N; First chapter finished! ****no song/playlist inspired this chapter. As music is conctantly playing. But I was listening too – True Colours by Cyndi Lauper, California Paradise by The Runaways and Tell Me What To Swallow by Crystal Castles. A bit of a variety. ****Thanks for reading and please review or email me! Also follow the blog at **

**http:/ xtommarvoloriddlex. blogspot. No spaces **

**Thanks!**

**LeaveItUnspoken. **


	2. I LOVE My Mummy

__

**A/N This is the UnBeta-ed version, the Beta-ed version should be with you's soon. **

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter&Co. Not even his father&co

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 I L-O-V-E My Mummy  
Domino's POV

I whipped my head around, a little to fast for my little muscles in my not-so-toned neck, to find none other than ..

'Mr. P!' I ran over to him and jumped on to him.

Hey, I hadn't seen him in ages okay, I'm allowed to let the little girl inside of me out every once in a while! He laughed boisterously at my little antics and hugged me back, he planted a kiss on my cheek.

'It's been far too long Aurora! You are what 15 now?' I nodded my head vigorously in agreement.

'HARRY! Can you please gather everyone in the kitchen please! Thank you dear!' I stood back and laughed with Mr. Potter,

'Looks like I can't get away for a minute, we shall have to catch up soon, for sure.' He was quickly ushered off towards the ballroom to get everyone rounded up.

I quickly looked around to find. No-one. The pale blue hallway was completely empty, and I had no idea were to look for them, or where to begin.

'Lily! Lily! Where are you?' I whisper-shouted, she was here a minute ago.

'Domino! Is that you? In here!' I turned around to see a door, was that there before? I was almost sure that it WASN'T there. As I was walked in I seen a very angry Lily hanging upside down from the very tall ceiling. And a certain gang of boys - The Marauders. No doubt. James, Ebony Boy, Blondey and Wet. I couldn't help but laugh. So I did. For a good ten minutes as well. Like a maniac no doubt. There astonished faces looked towards me, as my laughing died down. Slowly died down.

'Is that normal? For someone to laugh for that long? Without breath?' said Ebony, he was handsome, in a Gothic way.

'Can you get me down please!'

'Uh uh,' More laughter, 'I'm having to much fun!'

'You are no good! How much bloody champagne did you have?' Lily asked astounded.

'FYI, I haven't had that much, HarryMcBarry caught up with me before I could have some, and why would I help you? Your face is turning a very attractive shade of r- OW! no need to throw your stupid shoe at me!' I said as I walked towards the centre if the room rubbing the bit of my head that Lily had tossed her shoe at.

'Well then please just get me down then! Please!'I looked around at the Marauders, I could guess what happened. James had another way to 'woo' Lily, but it went horribly wrong.

'Okay,' Lily looked ecstatic while the guys less than pleased.

'BUT! only if you get totally off your head tonight. And you know what I mean by that,' I said with a quick wink towards James, who I'm sure just thought he imagined it.

'And, you kiss me Lily flower,' said a certain Ebony haired boy. Who was not James. The latter of which was a bit mad.

'Okay! Okay! Just get me down!' As I climbed up a nearby ladder, I got out my penknife and swiftly cut the rope that had a hold of her right foot. Without thinking of the consequences, she plummeted to the ground. Very unattractively as well, may I add. We all burst out laughing. All of us including Mr. P who was standing at the door. Shaking his head at our antics.

'Well we don't want that to happen again now do we? Everyone congregate in the living room. Ah, kids. I remember when I was your age, though I had never had to go to extreme lengths. We are heading off to the ball room now, oh and Aurora please refrain from getting too drunk. Just this once. You are only 15. Who am I kidding, you'll get hammered and say that you could have got more hammered, just don't haveanysexualactivity,' the last part was rushed. And there was a slight blush going across his cheeks.

'Righteo HarryMcBarry, always looking out for me, you know me far to well, maybe we should just schedule that little catch up for another time? No?' He simply laughed and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Lily who was still on the floor, whom of which I tried to pull up, I don't know if it was the height difference it whether she was just really heavy, she couldn't budge

'Here let me help!' James bounded over but it seems Lily that Lily is rather swift when need be, and was already up.

'Come on, we better get down there or we will be in big trouble with Mom,'

'HEY! She's MY mummy!' Me and Lily exchanged quick glances with each other and once again I was in fits of laughter.

Sirius' POV

The party was in full swing, the ballroom was full of happy people either dancing, eating or drinking. Unless you were Peter. He sat nearer the corner of the room, too scared to do anything, the poor little thing. You see Peter had a bad experience from last years ball. Well he would call it a bad experience, I would call it one hell of a good time. A girl, well women, around 30, started to get a little bit, er frisky, to put it lightley. And now poor ol' Pete was terrified of coming back here. Though me and James did have to drag him.

'Siri? Siri are you listening to me?' I was dragged out of my thoughts by the small brunette that had latched herself onto my arm. We were swaying gently to the music, I didn't recognise the song, though it sounded pretty old. Must have been something of Mom's.

'Eugh yeah, sure. What were you say-' I was interrupted by a large force slamming into my back, nearly knocking me over onto Lorraine. Man that would leave a bruise!

'OW OW watch were you are going jer-' I turned around to see ..

'No! I will not do it! And oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' The blonde haired girl from earlier turned around and looked into my eyes looking for an answer from me, but once again I was cut off by an extremely angry Lily, did her hair always look like flames when she was angry?

'Yes, please! I'm begging you! You are waaay better than this ancient stuff! Please! You have to save me Dominique! If you don't so help me!'

'Would you shut up! I nearly killed Ebony here!' She screamed still looking at me,

'Er so are you okay? Don't tell me you bit off your own tongue and that's why you can't speak?' Man, she looked gorgeous, though older than us at a tender age of 15. She looked more like 18. If not older. I had forgotten all about Lorraine until she coughed. Not wanting to break eye contact from those blue eyes of Blondie's for to long I snapped my attention back to Lorraine.

'What?' I asked getting slightley annoyed.

'Siri, maybe you should let me give you the once over. You look very pale.' She said with a wink. I looked back to Blondie who had a slight smirk on her face, she looked back at me and raised her eyebrows.

'Now THERE is an offer you just can't refuse,'

'OKAY! We get it! Sirius just go!' Me and Lorraine were about to leave when a small hand grabbed my arm, and yanked me back. HARD.

'No, not yet! Domino is going to get up there and sing! You can't miss it! She's fantastic!' Said an excited Lily, she had an angel like face on her and I could see James and Remus appear from behind her.

'No, I'm not, she's yanking your wand. I will do no such thing, as I will most likely embarrass myself and most of the people in here. And I don't have my wee harmonica thingy to warm up my voice,' said Blondie looking triumpant.

'Well you better not sing something that strains your pretty little voice then.' Lily retorted back.

'Can I PLEASE not just stick to the dancing side of things! Why don't you go up there and sing your little brain out huh?'

'Mainly 'cause I can't sing, and you have to! I will do all your homework for a week. Including History of Magic.'

'Hmm, you AREN'T doing my Potions homework, you suck at that and make it two and you have a deal.' Lily nodded her head enthusiastically and they went on to do what looked like a complicated handshake, that took years to practise.

'Bee Ar Bee (B.R.B) then!' Said Domino happily skipping off.

'You know she woulda done it anyway right Lily?'

'Yes, yes I do. Why do you think she's going get two weeks? Not a month or something.' Said Lily stalking off towards the massive ice punch bowl.

'SIRI! Are we going or not?'

'Not, I want to see this.' I unhooked her claw-like hand from my arm and threw it over Remus' shoulders as we walked off to were Lily was standing. Everyone had gathered around the centre stage to see Blondie perform, she had attracted nearly all of the crowd.

'Welcome! I hope you are having a smashing night so far, we have one last suprise for you all, who said a Whyte would never return to were they began hey? All the way back from France, Domino Whyte!' There was a massive applause after Mr. P had stopped talking and Blondie appeared on stage.

'Hey! We aren't ALL lunatics, well. Not full lunatics anyway. So, being as popular as I am, I was begged to go onto the stage by none other than my pwetty wittle fwiend Lilykins. Mainly 'cause she wanted to get away from the '30's music. As I am not allowed to play any of my regular stuff,' she gave a pointed glare at Mom, 'we are going back into the '50's! YAY! So yeah, fella's you have got to grab a girl for this one!'

Naturally me and James paired up, Remus and a girl called Alice hooked up, after she rather viciously assaulted his arm for possession. And Lily had joined up with James' cousin Wayne. He was not best pleased seeing his Lilypetal with another man, 'specially not the cousin. Peter was stuffing his face with his 'girl'. Food. The double bass started at first, then an acoustic guitar and then Blondie started singing

_L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_Love was made for me and you_

_L is for the way you look at me_  
_O is for the only one I see_  
_V is very, very extraordinary_  
_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
_Love is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in love can make it_

Me and James twisted and twirled around the ballroom like true professionals, and I couldn't help but notice Blondie's voice. It was soft yet powerful, capable of a lot I'd guess. I didn't really listen to music so I had no idea what to expect, but it wasn't anything like I was thinking. It was good. She was brilliant. And then the last verse was sung.

_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_Love was made for me and you_  
_Love was made for me and you_  
_Love was made for me and you_  
_Love was made for me and you_  
_Love was made for me and you.._

I bowed to James while he curtsied to me, both of us laughing like mad. Everyone was clapping towards Blondie. She was brilliant to say the least.

Domino's POV

I looked over to Lily after the song was finished, she was clapping wildly and had a You-Were-Terrific-And-You-Know-It look plastered across her pale face.

As I was leaving the stage with what I'm sure was a red face, I quickly grabbed a glass of champagne off of the enchanted plater. Many people came up to me with the usual 'So glad to have you back in the country,' 'How was France?' 'DId you bring any French boys back with you?' and then the 'Ohh you were terrific!' I quickly thanked them and conversed with some of the elders, before I made my way over to Lily, quickly downing the drink.

It's time to party!


End file.
